Bloodshed
by blackcat999
Summary: Born three years earlier Naruto still takes on the Kyuubi's burden, but with his parents throwing him away. Now, Fifteen years later these parents wants their boy. But Naruto is a killer who bathes in blood. locokitsune CHALLENGE


**Bloodshed**

**A/N: New author, I am. I have taken on two unwritten stories from **_**locokitsune**_**, including this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"...it's just not possible."Yoshino stared at her friends with pity. Minato's emotionless eyes staring into nothing; Kushina's cracking into a sobbing excuse of a woman. "Of all the things you have done over the years, this must be the most foolish yet."she held back nothing. They had made a mistake, now they must live with it.

The redhead wiped tears from here puffy eyes. "We...w-we just want our baby back!"she toppled onto her knees. Minato still sat with the same look, he offered no help to his wife.

Yoshino closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Fifteen years ago he wasn't your baby, but now he is,"she scowled in confusion. "Don't play that crap off, you may have been able to take him when he was six, but now he's matured. Your _baby_ is a hardened killer."she was blunt, she was about anything she said.

Minato decided to give his own reasons, excuses. "We know that, but once he comes to us everything will be as it should. Mikomi will have an older brother, we will have a son, and he shall have a family. What more could he want than that...?"his desperation showed through his voice. It no longer held its old air of respect.

Yoshino sighed. She gathered her notes, stood from her armchair and made her way to the door of her office. She opened it and turned to her customers. "My decision is final, you are not suited to care for Naruto. He shall continue to live on his own." Before she was cut off she interjected, "I have many more appointments, have a nice day."

Minato couldn't believe it. He was the damn Hokage! Yet he couldn't even have his own son? He picked up his wife and walked out the door, sending his longtime friend a pleading look; however the door was slammed, in his face.

The grieving couple stalked home, pulling on a disguise for their daughter.

* * *

Five minutes after the couple left a blur appeared. "Nara-san..."

Yoshino looked up, there before her stood the object of her previous session. Naruto. Or better known now, Shura Naruto.

She blushed at his sight. He looked absolutely stunning, as usual. He wore a yellow shin length sun dress with a white at its edges. Moderate sized black pants stopped at his ankles, short black sleeves could be seen under the skinny straps of the dress. His sandals weren't those of a ninja, they were just simple straw sandals. His skin was bronze, six scars adorned his face. His hair, so much different from his father's, was shaggy and fell to his back. The color was a sunny bright yellow. Though the most beautiful thing about him, something that severely clashed with his personality, was the white rose **(1)** that sat to the left in his hair.

He looked like a girl, bright blue eyes included. If he were to walk down the street of the village numerous whistles, staring eyes, and the occasional outright howl, would be sent his way. Sometimes even from the opposite sex.

"Ah, yes...Shura-kun."she gave the same greeting she always did.

"Hatake-san asked me to see how the Yondaime's session went,"he leaned against the wall, crossed his feet, and tilted his head. They stood there for a few seconds"I do not have all the time in the world. I have to prepare for a mission."

Yoshino gave a soft "oh" before righting down very vague details. Kakashi might be the man's student, but he didn't need to know everything that happened in his life. "Here you are."

Naruto took the notes, not bothering to read them, and shushined away. A worried look came over the Nara's face.

She felt bad. Was she right in deciding to keep a child and his parents separated? No. She had done the right thing. Naruto knew nothing of his parents. When he was barely seven he had been inducted into Ne, he was trained to kill without mercy; he became the most feared, bloodthirstiest shinobi to ever grace Konoha. Learning that his parents threw him away, but cared for another child, would possibly make him lose his mind. If anything went wrong, he would definitely become another him. Another Itachi.

Yoshino shook herself from these thoughts. She began deep breathing. This wasn't her problem, she shouldn't get personally involved. She quickly composed herself; if a patient saw there doctor the way she had been not five minutes ago, they would surely be worried.

* * *

Last night had finally gotten to him, while in the midst of assigning missions. He walked to his private restroom and let everything out. Minato wiped his eyes. "Time to get back to work." the clock read 7:57. He would be arriving soon.

He took one last once over before leaving. One of his chunin assistants looked up to him.

"Everything fine, Hokage-sama?"

He gave a forced smile. "Ah, yes. Nothing is wrong at all." He took his seat and waited until eight o' clock, looking at the clock every so often. His head shot forward when the door finally opened.

In walked Naruto, his ever present apathetic look adorning his face.

A large shit-eating grin came to Minato's face. "Ah, Naruto-kun, so nice to see you once again."his only response was a nod. "Now for the mission. You are to go to a village one-hundred-twenty-three kilometers west of the village. You are to investigate a recent rumor; it has been heard that a large group of B to A-class nuke-nin, along with several thugs and bandits, have taken control of the village."Minato glanced up to the blonde. "Do what ever you can to avoid violence with them. You are only there to watch. Understood?"

Dull blue eyes settled on bright blue ones. "Understood. I am only to observe their behaviors, not to fight. I shall not induce any altercations."Naruto gained a nod from the Hokage. "I shall be back as soon as possible." He turned out the door, he spared no second glances.

Minato sighed. He knew what would most likely happen. Naruto would massacre the entire army of brutes. Before the day was out he'd probably already have them in a neat pile, haven twelve bowls of ramen and have fallen asleep.

'_Why...why did we give you away?!? If I'd only known what you'd have become then...'_

* * *

It was barely noon. Naruto stood atop a mountain of criminals, all dead. Their blood was mingling together in a large pool of scarlet. Yeah...he did that...that down there was why he was known as Shura Naruto!

He walked down slowly, admiring his handiwork. Every limb had been torn from [_every single body_], yeah, that was good. But wait...children were screaming. Why?Hadn't he just done something good, magnificent, beautiful?!? It did not matter. For they were but children.

He slowly walked pass the village gates, not bothering to look back.

He failed. He failed the Hokage. But he also succeeded. That village was connected to Leaf. Letting a petty group of thugs take one of their villages was out of the question, they would appear weak to every other village. Danzo knew that. Ne knew. They knew that they couldn't let a group of thugs do as they pleased. So that's why he went. He'd never show mercy.

'_That's enough. I'm doing too much thinking. I can do as I please once I return to the village, but not now.'_

He left his mind completely blank as he made his way to Konoha. Upon entering the village he spotted a familiar person.

"Why hello, Kakashi-san." He looked him over. He had a pack on his back, it was more than halfway full. "Going on a mission?"

Kakashi eye smiled. "Yes. I'll be away from the village at the very least a month, maybe two."he scratched his chin. "You just get back from a mission?"

"Yes. It wasn't anything too serious." He changed the subject. "Aren't the genin teams being assigned? You're supposed to get a team, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I am. But the Hokage's going to get another jonin to administer my exam, and probably teach my team, while I'm gone." The silver-haired man looked at the sun. "I should be leaving. So long!"he sprinted pass the gates waving behind him.

It didn't take long for him to make it to the office for debriefing. Another awkward meeting.

"Again?"Minato sighed after hearing Naruto's account on what happened. "You really should tone yourself down a bit."

Naruto brushed his hand across his rose. "I only did what I had to."he clearly wasn't afraid of what the man said.

Minato rubbed his hands across his face. "I have another mission for you. One of my jonin has left the village, you'll be a substitute for them. It takes place tomorrow"

Naruto's eyes knitted together. "You don't mean..."

Minato quirked an eyebrow. _'He's spoken to Kakashi?'_ "You shall take control of a genin team. The team set up for Hatake Kakashi."

Naruto gave a light curse under his breath. He should have seen this coming. It was so obvious! Kakashi just leaving on a mission, him seconds away from being in the Hokage's office, he might as well have had a giant flashing sign in front of him.

"Who are the genin on this squad?"there wasn't anyway to weasel out of this, may as well get started.

Minato took out three sheets of paper, sitting them on the edge of his desk. "How about you take a look."

Naruto picked up his papers. He spoke as he read. "Haruno Sakura. She looks weak. Uchiha Sasuke. Should have known."he flipped his final page. He was left wide-eyed. "Namikaze Mikomi...so this is the year she graduates." He placed the papers back.

"Why did you choose me? Do you really want your own daughter to see the animalistic side of being a ninja: me?"he looked his elder square in the eye. He shown no sign of fear.

"No," _'I wanted her to meet her older brother..."_ "I simply chose the best candidate, you shall hold nothing back against a prodigy; therefore you are the perfect choice."he took a sip from his glass of water. "It's not as if you'll be doing any serious missions."

Naruto's eyes shown a small twitch. "Fine, Yondaime-dono."he turned and left with an almost unnoticeable sneer.

Minato sighed. "This is going to be harder than I originally thought."

* * *

**What do you think? Was it good? 1: The white rose is usually seen as a symbol of love; there was a non-violent group that opposed Hitler's regime, they were known as the White Rose. Ironic, eh?**


End file.
